


Like Plastic Flowers

by TaintedColours



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, OTP Feels, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedColours/pseuds/TaintedColours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl named Ymir has just moved in beside Christa. She's mysterious, witty and.. attractive? <br/>I suck at writing but I like writing so ?? here you go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Plastic Flowers

With a swift movement, all her books flew into the air, and she crashed hard into the ground. “Ah!” she yelped as something hard collided with her knee. She laid on the dirt for a moment before glancing around, checking if anyone had seen that disaster. Good thing the path she was on hardly ever got used. Groaning, she rolled over and sat up, bringing her injured knee closer to her chest. Blood was dripping from the big hole where a chunk of skin had been ripped off from the rock she fell on. Now she could feel it hurting. Her dress, the palms of her hands and her legs were now all covered in dirt -- and a bit of blood. Holding back tears, she stood up. ‘ _Perfect._ ’ Was the only bitter thought to enter her mind. A perfect end to a perfect day. Limping, she started to collect her binders and papers, ignoring the surprising amount of blood draining from her cut.

Still limping, she reached her door, pulled out her keys from inside her bag, and unlocked it, tears forming in her eyes. She slammed the door shut, haphazardly throwing her books on the counter, and plummeting face first into the couch, where she started sobbing. As usual, no one was home, so there was no need for her to try and muffle her sobs, but she did anyways. ‘ _You’re pathetic, Christa. Useless. You’re just going to lay here and cry?_ ’ She cried harder, shoulders shaking, but held her hands over her mouth, trying to calm down. Rolling over to her back and staring at the ceiling, vision watery from her tears, Christa started to gasp for air, trying to calm down. She looked down, realizing that her leg was still covered in blood from her cut -- which was still bleeding.

After cleaning up her cut, taking a shower, crying more in the shower, she made a cup of tea and started on her homework. An hour in of studying, shouting started outside. Christa peeked through her curtains and saw a handful of movers unloading things from a moving truck, a couch, some boxes. ‘ _Oh, yeah. Our other neighbors moved away. Lucky them._ ’ The house in question was a two story, the only one on a block full of shabby one-story-constantly-robbed houses. A mover had dropped one of the boxes, and a twenty-something guy was yelling at him. “I’m paying you to move my shit, not drop it! Be careful next time.” He picked up the box himself and marched inside. ‘He seems kind of douchey. But why would he move here, of all places?” Sighing, she spun away from the window and promptly went back to studying.

 

~*~*~*~*~

The morning was foggy, and the clouds looked like they were about to release a hellstorm over the little town of Trost. Christa was not looking forward to walking to school in this weather. But, she pulled her jeans over her band-aide, grabbed an umbrella and bore the unholy weather. The movers’ truck had disappeared from the new neighbours’ house, and in it’s place was a motorcycle. It looked very eerie and out of place in the foggy slums of Trost. That twenty-something guy was most definitely a douche.

The walk to school was sad and wet, they sky had started spitting almost as soon as she locked her door. It smelled like smog and wet cement. The town looked how she felt. “Hey, Christa!” Christa turned around. Her friend Sasha was holding up her books over her head with one hand, using them as an umbrella, while stuffing an apple in her mouth with the other.

“Hey Sasha!” Christa flashed a smile that didn’t meet her eyes, but her friend didn’t notice. She ducked under Christa’s umbrella.

“What beautiful weather this is.” Sasha sighed. “Have you seen Connie?”

“No, sorry. But you can hardly see anyone in this fog. Did you wake up late?” Christa questioned, nodding to the half-eaten apple and untied shoes.

“Nah. I just didn’t bother with the shoes, they untie themselves anyways. And I was just really hungry this morning.” Sasha bit into her apple again, chewing loudly. Christa raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the school, where kids without umbrellas ran inside to get out of the now pouring rain.

“Hey guys!” Connie waved, he was waiting inside, sitting on a table in the gathering area. He was soaked, head to toe.

“Why are you so wet?” Christa laughed at him

“That asshole pushed me into a puddle.” Connie shot back, pointing to Jean, who was playing a game on his phone.

“Connie deserved it. Don’t you remember what I said about the next person who makes a horse joke about me?” Jean snapped, not looking up from his phone.

“That they’ll regret it? Connie doesn't seem like he regrets it that much,” Sasha piped up

“Well Connie’s an idiot.” Jean growled

“How about you shut the hell up, horse-face?”

“You know what Connie -” Jean was interrupted by the obnoxiously loud bell that signified the beginning of another school day. “I’ll push you into another puddle, you ass.” He yelled over the bell as he gathered his books and backpack.

~*~*~*~*~

“See you Monday!” Christa yelled as Jean, Marco and Connie started walking away. They all turned around and waved.

“Sash, don’t forget, I’m going to kick your ass later!” Connie yelled back at direction the girls were in.

“Yeah, right, baldie!” She returned. Connie’s reply was a middle finger, but he was smiling.

“What’s he talking about?” Christa questioned, adjusting her back on her shoulder.

“Huh? Oh, we're going to play ‘ _left4dead 2_ ’ tomorrow, he got his Xbox back.” They walked together in the rain, Christa supporting the umbrella. They continued to laugh about how often Connie got grounded for doing stupid things with Jean. “Oh! I forgot, do you mind if I borrow your english notes?” Christa sighed, but dug out her notebook anyways.

“Have at it.”

“You’re the nicest, Christa! See you Monday!” Sasha hugged her before running in the direction of her house, disappearing in the heavy fog. Christa walked alone, listening to they rhythmic sound of rain against the ground, breathing in the scent of rain. Reaching her door she dug around in her back for her key. Frantically, she dumped all her belongings out of her bag and onto the sidewalk. Her key was not there.

“Fuck!” Christa yelled, slamming her palm against the ugly wooden door. As usual, no one was home. She was locked out.

“Uh, are you ok?” Christa twirled around. Standing there was a tall, freckled, and soaking wet girl about her age, looking unimpressed.

“W-what?” Christa stammered, taken by surprise. She had thought she was alone. ‘ _She must be my new neighbour. What a great first impression_.’

“I asked if you were ok. You seem… locked out,” The neighbour girl crossed her arms. “And angry.”

“Uh, yeah I guess I dropped my key.”

The neighbour girl raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to, uh, come inside, or whatever?” She asked awkwardly, pointing to her house. “I just moved in.” At this point, Christa was absolutely soaked, freezing, hungry and angry. Coming inside sounded like a fantastic idea. “You can warm up if you want.” Christa was sold.

The inside of Neighbour Girl’s house looked better than the outside of her house did. There was a brand new TV, Stove and Refrigerator. Pictures of cityscapes were propped against the wall, boxes were scattered across the floor. It smelled like cinnamon. “Uh, by the way, my name’s Ymir.”

“Christa. Christa Lenz.” She replied in a small voice, trying to stop her teeth from chattering, while Ymir wandered off to the bathroom, coming back with two towels in her hand. She handed one to Christa while simultaneously drying her hair with one. “So, do you have an idea where you left your key?”

Christa took the towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. “I- uh, probably dropped it walking home.”

“Well, anywhere in particular? Like by the school, an alley?” Ymir peered at her

“Um, I guess it fell out when I grabbed my notebook, so by the church.” Christa tried to shrink into the towel, letting her voice fade. She could feel her face getting hot from embarrassment.

Ymir continued looking at her, then let out a laugh.“Well, I guess we’ll start there.”

Christa’s head snapped up “ _‘We’_? No, that’s okay, I dropped it, I can look for it. Letting me warm up here is nice enough.”

“Nah, it’s whatever. I got nothing better to do.”

“But, it’s pouring outside!”

“I like the rain. Listen, you can tell me not to come, but I’m going to come. Do you want something to eat?” Ymir asked, already opening the fridge. “You like chinese? It’s the only thing we have.” She was already placing a few take-out Chinese boxes in the microwave

“Yeah, sounds great.” Christa was a bit taken aback by how blunt this girl was. “Do you live here with someone?” She asked, remembering the twenty-something douche. The microwave hummed loudly, filling the pauses between their sentences.

“Yeah, I moved here with my brother from Jinae.” Jinae was the neighbouring city, filled with shopping malls, nightclubs, and an overwhelming amount of people. Ymir drummed her fingers lazily on the counter. Christa leaned against the wall, a little warmer now.

“Why did you move here, of all places?”

Ymir crossed her arms and looked at the microwave behind her. She shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. “Jinae is really busy, you know? My brother got a job as a mechanic here, so I just… came along.” The microwave beeped loudly. Ymir spun around, gathering two plates and two forks from a box in the middle of the kitchen floor. “What about you?”

“I’ve lived in Trost my entire life.” She sighed, watching as the tan girl scooped rice and noodles onto their plates. She could see more freckles on her arms, the rest were hidden by her dark T-shirt, which was still sopping wet.

“You don’t sound very happy about that.” a smirk formed on her lips as she handed Christa one of the forks and a plate. Christa thanked her.

“No one who lives in Trost is happy about living in Trost.” Christa scooped some rice and stuffed it in her mouth. “Ah! Hot!” A hand flew to cover her mouth while she breathed quickly to cool down the food in her mouth. Ymir snorted loudly.

“What about your parents, how come no one is home?” Ymir blew the steam off her food before she shoved it in her mouth. Christa swallowed painfully.

“I don’t have a dad. My mom works out of town. She usually leaves a couple weeks at a time.” She hated lying, but telling someone you just met that you’re an illegitimate child of a famous politician who sends you hush money every month, and a mother who is gone almost all the time because she can’t stand to be around you is not the best way to start off your relationship.

“Oh, sick! So you live alone?”

“Basically.” Christa scooped the rest of the food off her plate and into her mouth, not looking up from her plate. “Should we go?” Ymir gave a curt nod, putting the dishes in the sink. Christa grabbed her umbrella and coat, while looking out the window. The rain was coming down a little softer, but they were still going to get thoroughly soaked.


End file.
